2075 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2075 Atlantic hurricane season was unusual in that it featured no tropical cyclone attaining major hurricane intensity (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS)). As a whole, the hurricane season produced seven total tropical or subtropical cyclones, all of which intensified to storm intensity, and two of the storms further reached hurricane intensity, an extremely low amount. Also of note is that only three purely tropical storms developed, one of the lowest numbers recorded in decades. The lack of activity can be attributed to an extremely strong El Niño increasing the amount of wind shear and lowering the sea surface temperatures (SST's) across the North Atlantic cyclone basin, two hindering factors of tropical cyclogenesis. Also, despite every storm either affecting or threatening land during the season, overall impact was fairly minor and no severe storms occured; collectively, the storms of the 2075 Atlantic hurricane season caused $3 million (2075 USD) in losses and 10 total fatalities. The season officially began on June 1, 2075, and lasted until November 30, 2075 under the jurisdiction of the National Hurricane Center (NHC), dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical and subtropical cyclone formation. The first storm, Subtropical Storm Alpha, formed on June 6, shortly after the start of the season. Two more cyclones, Subtropical Storms Bravo and Charlie, formed before July 1; however, none of the three storms attained tropical characteristics or caused any significant impact. Subsequently following the abnormal June activity, the first tropical storm, Hurricane Angela, the first of three tropical cyclones forming in July, formed on July 3, bringing minor precipitation to The Bahamas. Shortly afterwards, Hurricane Brian, the strongest storm of the year, made landfall as a Category 1 hurricane near Morgan City, Louisiana, resulting in $2.5 million (2075 USD) in damage and eight total deaths. Next, Tropical Storm Colleen made landfall as a tropical storm near Corpus Christi, Texas, causing total damages of $500,000 (2075 USD) and two indirect fatalities. However, following an abnormally active June and July, activity significantly slowed down as the effects of the powerful El Niño headed in, with August completely dormant of tropical or subtropical cyclone activity, a very rare occurence in the North Atlantic basin. In addition, only one storm, Subtropical Storm Delta, formed throughout the entirety of September. It tapped the Delmarva Peninsula as a subtropical storm, although impact, if any, is unknown. Delta's dissipation on September 17 marked the conclusion of the 2075 Atlantic hurricane season. This is among the earliest ends to any North Atlantic tropical cyclone season ever. Following the season, no names were retired because of the lack of any significant storms. Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 2075 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2075 till:30/09/2075 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2075 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:SD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Subtropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:SS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Subtropical_Storm_=_≥63_km/h_(≥39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_119-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-208-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_209-251_km/h_(130-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥252_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2075 till:10/06/2075 color:SS text:Alpha from:15/06/2075 till:19/06/2075 color:SS text:Bravo from:24/06/2075 till:28/06/2075 color:SS text:Charlie from:03/07/2075 till:09/07/2075 color:C1 text:Angela barset:break from:08/07/2075 till:17/07/2075 color:C2 text:Brian from:19/07/2075 till:23/07/2075 color:TS text:Colleen from:14/09/2075 till:17/09/2075 color:SS text:Delta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2075 till:30/06/2075 text:June from:01/07/2075 till:31/07/2075 text:July from:01/08/2075 till:31/08/2075 text:August from:01/09/2075 till:30/09/2075 text:September Overall, the 2075 Atlantic hurricane season was very inactive, with only seven total storms and two hurricanes forming. This was because of an El Niño surpressing development in the tropical latitudes, with only one storm, Hurricane Brian, developing south of the Tropic of Cancer. In addition, no tropical storms formed after July, an extraordinarily unusual feat also caused primairly by the El Niño. The first storm of the 2075 season, Subtropical Storm Alpha, developed on June 6, five days after the official start of the season. Alpha threatened Bermuda from June 9 to its dissipation on June 10 with heavy rain, although impact caused on the island is unknown. Next, the tropical wave which ultimately became Subtropical Storm Bravo on June 15 delivered gusty winds of up to 105 miles per hour (mph) (equivalent to a Category 2 hurricane) to the Florida Peninsula, although no impact was reported. However, as a subtropical system, Bravo caused no land impact, dissipating on June 19. Next, Subtropical Storm Charlie erracticly looped around the Cape Verde Islands from June 24 to June 28, bringing overcast skies with it. No damage or fatalities were reported from the system. Overall, three total storms (Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie) formed in June, far above the average of one every other year, making it one the most active Junes on record in terms of total storms. July began with Hurricane Angela, reaching Category 1 intensity on the SSHS. Forming on July 3, it tracked westward near The Bahamas, later recurving northwestward and dissipating on July 9. The only impact from the system was heavy precipitation, with a maximum total of 13.45 inches being reported in the Nassau metropolitan area. Following Angela, Hurricane Brian developed on July 8 over the northern Caribbean Sea. It tracked north-northwestward, making its first landfall as a tropical storm over Mexico on July 12. Impact, if any, from Brian on Mexico is unknown. Afterwards, Brian moved over the Gulf of Mexico and reached its peak intensity as a Category 2 hurricane on July 14. It weakened slightly before its Category 1 landfall over Louisiana on July 15. Subsequently following its landfall, Brian degenerated over land and dissipated near Little Rock, Arkansas on July 17. Impact was fairly minor across Louisiana and Arkansas. Based on data collected from various agencies, 200,000 trees were downed, 20 levees in the New Orleans region were breached, 400,000 customers lost power, eight lives (six direct, two indirect) were lost, and $2.5 million (2075 USD) in losses occured. Next, Tropical Storm Colleen formed on July 19 over the Gulf of Mexico. It moved westward, eventually making landfall over rural Texas on July 22 before dissipating the next day. Colleen's arrivial proved beneficial, as it helped a severe drought by bringing precipitation up to 20 inches in the San Antonio region. However, two lives were lost from a small ship sinking 50 miles off the Texas coast and $500,000 (2075 USD) in damage was reported. As a whole, July was also quite active, as three total storms (Angela, Brian, and Colleen) formed, well above the average of one. By this point of the season, six total storms had formed, making it among the most active early seasons ever recorded in the North Atlantic cyclone basin. However, this exceptional activity did not last for long. Beginning in early August, heavy wind shear and incredibly low SST's dominated the Atlantic, dissipating almost every tropical wave that attempted to exit Africa's western coast. Conseuqently, no activity was obsserved during August in the North Atlantic at all. Furthermore, the activity drought continued into September, with only one storm, Subtropical Storm Delta, forming when a short break in wind shear occured in a patch of the Atlantic near the Delmarva Peninsula. Developing on September 14, Delta tracked a prolonged backwards "C" shape near Maryland's Atlantic coast, disrupting tourism for three days (September 14 to its dissipation on September 17). Eventually, the storm moved out to sea and was ripped apart by wind shear. After Delta, wind shear and extremely cool SST's prevented any further tropical cyclogenesis from occuring, resulting in one of the earliest last storm dissipation date to a North Atlantic hurricane season on record. The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 199. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. It is only calculated for full advisories on tropical cyclones with winds exceeding 39 mph (63 km/h, 35 kt, or 18 m/s), which is tropical storm strength. In other words, storms such as Subtropical Storms Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta do not factor into the season's overall ACE. Storms Subtropical Storm Alpha Alpha was a relatively short-lived subtropical storm that brought minor impact to Bermuda. Subtropical Storm Bravo Bravo was a fairly short-lived subtropical storm that did not affect land. Subtropical Storm Charlie Charlie was a relatively short-lived subtropical storm that delivered minor impact to the Cape Verde Islands. Hurricane Angela Angela was a weak hurricane that caused insignificant damage to the Bahaman islands. Hurricane Brian Brian was a moderate hurricane that trashed several scattered portions of Mexico's Yucatán Peninsula and the United States Gulf Coast. Tropical Storm Colleen Colleen was a relatively short-lived tropical storm that alleviated severe drought conditions across Texas. Subtropical Storm Delta Delta was a short-lived subtropical storm that resulted in slight damage in the United States's Mid-Atlantic Region. Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) – denoted by bold location names–damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2075 USD. Storm names The following names were used to identify tropical systems (tropical storms and hurricanes) that had measurable gale force winds in the North Atlantic tropical cyclone basin during 2075. This list was the same one used as List II between 1979 and 1995 in the Western Pacific basin. The first tropical storm of the season was named Angela and the final one was named Colleen. Only three names were used, an exceptionally low number when compared to the average of ten or eleven per year. Names that were allocated for the season but ended up unused are marked with an asterik (*). Retirement Because none of the season's storms caused any significant impact, the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) did not retire any names following the end of the 2075 Atlantic hurricane season. Subtropical storm names The following names were used to identify subtropical cyclones (subtropical storms) that had measurable gale force winds in the North Atlantic tropical cyclone basin during 2075. This is the same list as the NATO phonetic alphabet. The first subtropical storm of the season was named Alpha and the last one was named Delta. Although the WMO can not retire names from this list, the names Alpha and Juliet were later changed into their respective international names - Alfa and Juliett. Names that were allocated for the season but ended up unused are marked with an asterik (*). Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Browse